Fitzgerald Grant III Exclusive with Time Magazine
by M.L. Hollingsworth
Summary: In the year since he relinquished the nation's highest office to a Democratic incumbent, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has had ample time to reflect upon his legacy and look to the future. In his first interview since departing 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, the former president gives Time Magazine an exclusive and remarkably candid interview from his ultra private residence in Vermont.


_In the year since he relinquished the nation's highest office to a Democratic incumbent, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has had ample time to reflect upon his legacy and look to the future. In his first interview since departing 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, the former president gives Time Magazine an exclusive and remarkably candid interview from his ultra private residence in Vermont._

* * *

><p>When I finally get a chance to meet the man himself, I refer to him as Mr. President and I am promptly but playfully admonished. He reminds me that he goes by Fitz these days. His divorce from former first lady Millicent Grant was recently finalized and so his ever present wedding band is missing. It is early morning and the sunrise over his mountainous enclave is breathtaking. He leads me out onto the veranda of the craftsman style abode and is absorbed by beauty of the sky. Before I get a chance to ask my first question, he speaks unprovoked. It is as if the gentle rays from the sun encourage him to shed the veneer that all presidents must grow into when they secure executive leadership of one of the most fabled democracies in modern times. Those who occupy the highest office in the land are required to limit emotional displays to appropriate circumstances, lest their competence, reliability and even masculinity come into question as a matter of public record. Nevertheless, it appears Fitz is finished with a life defined by these constraints. This sprawling estate in Vermont has been his sanctuary for the past eight months and it is just the place to recover from one of the most stressful jobs there is.<p>

Our interview is scheduled early because his children, Gerry seventeen, and Karen twenty-one will be visiting shortly, and in his words, "family time is sacred." There is a glimmer of fierce protectiveness in his blue eyes and most would be hard pressed to begrudge Grant for that since his personal life dominated tabloid coverage during the final days of his presidency. As the denouement of his second term drew near, the fifty four year old shocked the nation by announcing that his divorce from the first lady was imminent, leading to a flurry of speculation about renewed infidelity on his part after their reconciliation four years ago [post the first mistress gate of his administration]. With surprising ease and candour, he offered a simple answer to the hundreds of pages printed about his foibles and misdeeds, both real and alleged.

"I fell in love with another woman, a woman who wasn't my wife."

The words do not have an inkling of hesitation or the tell tale signs of a statement crafted by a highly paid propagandist or public relations expert. Instead his tone contains a hint of wonder buried under the factual nature of that statement- as if he could hardly believe his own luck. He continues without further probing:

"I think moments of incongruence have always existed between my political ambitions and the type of man I wanted to be, but I made the pieces fit based on what was instilled in me from a very early age. My father always said that love is fundamentally a responsibility, it's not about how you feel or what you want, it is about living for and protecting what is most important to you... Entering politics was a direct expression of the love I have for this country, for my father. It became our dream and I found solace in that because it gave me a purpose. However, that was unsustainable in the long run because I could never live boldly, nor be the most authentic version of myself. "

He asks me if that makes sense and I concur, slightly baffled that a man once cloaked in all the pomp and circumstance befitting the leader of the free world needs reassurance about the coherence of his self- analysis. I replied honestly for it did make sense and in that moment, I gain a fuller understanding of him than I had from eight years of sitting in the White House Press Corps. Still, like any journalist worth her salt, I want to know more. I ask him "What changed?" which is as loaded as any two word inquiry can be.

Fitz flexes his fingers together, his athletic physique closely resembling a Hollywood fitness instructor as opposed to a middle aged former president.

"Livvie. She changed it all. Everything."

As if possessing a sixth sense, Livvie, better known as fixer and secret keeper extraordinaire, Olivia Pope emerges from the kitchen wearing faded blue jeans and a white tank top. She is fresh faced and make- up free but still looks much younger than her thirty eight years. One of the lucky few for whom cosmetic enhancement is truly optional. Fitz notices her footsteps and she instantly captivates all his attention. The energy on the spacious veranda palpably shifts as I begin to question my own existence. The twosome is so lost in each other, they hardly notice that I am still standing a few feet away. Olivia is barefoot and comes bearing a cup of coffee, all black, no sugar or milk- just how he prefers it. He takes the mug from her and squeezes her hand to make sure the searing hot porcelain had not touched her fingers accidently. Then he pulls her close, and breathes in the scent of her tightly coiled hair.

"Good Morning sweet baby" he whispers, she giggles and slaps his chest, trying to encourage him to be aware of their surroundings, and the presence of an observant member of the media. He knows her well enough to take the hint but is undeterred as he kisses her softly. Then he receives the reply he has been waiting for .

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Grant."

F_or more of my exclusive with the ex POTUS including a segment with long time love Olivia Pope, pick up a special commemorative issue of Time Magazine, online and at News Stands Now_

* * *

><p>AN: So there is good news and bad news. Good news is that 6 months away from the scandalverse gave me enough breathing room/distance from the show to look at my stories again. Bad news is that the rest of this little interview/ficlet has disappeared with my old usb drive *shrugs* Maybe I'll rewrite it? Leave reviews if you're interested. Thanks for reading.


End file.
